The Day Before He Came
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: "Rattling on the roof, I must've heard the sound of rain. The day before you came." Life had been so much easier after the day he came . 3 Sort of one-shots, describing the day before he came.
1. Chapter 1

_**The day before he came.**_

_Summary: "Rattling on the roof, I must've heard the sound of rain. The day before you came." Life had been so much easier after the day he came . _3 sort of one-shots, describing the day before he came. _  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None.  
Note: Hi my dear readers, how are you all doing? I know I have True Winner and At First Sight to update, but my head was so filled with a new idea that I just couldn't help myself. I hope you like it, please let me know. Xx. _

**Chapter 1: The day before you came.**

It felt even harder than I thought it would. Number one, flat on my cheek. Number two, right on my eyebrow. Number three, bye bye plumb lip. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth and my sight flickered away every now and then. I knew he would stop soon. As long as I wouldn't yell, wouldn't fight back… He would stop. The fourth fist landed in my stomach, hurting more than all the others did together. I knew it was done now though. He murmured some words I couldn't quite understand, -though I could clearly hear him say whore,- before he left me in the corner of the room and walked away, probably to his bed. I stayed on the ground for a second, trying to regain my sight and reduce the pain in my stomach. I knew I would need a lot of make-up tonight during my performance. No one likes to see a black-eyed blonde on stage. How I was going to fix my eyebrow though was still a mystery. After a few minutes I got up. I grabbed my denim jacket that was hanging over the chair next to me, and grabbed my bag that was on top of the table. All the stuff I was going to need that night were in them. All of it.

I tried to get most blood away when I was in my car. On my way to the French Palace I stopped at the gas station to buy some cigarettes. Bad habit, I know. My body's used to violence though, so those cigarette probably won't kill me. It took me almost an hour to cover the bruised near my eye and on my cheek. The one on my lips was now covered with a little bandage, and after that I'd put my usual reddish lipstick on them. I guess I looked fine. I knew I looked fine. But if any of those costumers would ever look a little bit closer to me, I know they would see my eyes don't sparkle. They never do.

I got home early that next morning, around five. Eddie was sleeping tight, snoring lightly, and I knew he would feel it as soon as I would lie down next to him. I put my bag on the same table I usually did, and hung my denim jacket over the same chair I usually put it. I went to the bathroom, got out of my clothes and turned on the shower. The water dripped over my face, my hair, my body.. It removed all the make-up that had been covering the bruises that are currently on my body and face. I don't even want to know what it looks like.

I slipped in bed about fifteen minutes later, knowing Eddie would wake up in a second. He turned his face to me and I knew his eyes would flutter open in a second. I knew what would happen after that. He'd be sober again. His eyes would grow wide, and he would start apologizing. He would stroke my hair, kiss me everywhere he possibly could and tell me he would never do it again. He always told me he would never touch me again. And I always kissed him back. I would always let him stroke my hair. And all those events would repeat themselves sooner or later. I knew it. I always knew it. But I could never leave him. Never.

_**End. Of part 1. Second will be up soon! xx.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! I knew I wasn't the only one who's missing Gil & Catherine ;-). I'm glad there are people who reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter as well! xx._

**Chapter 2: The day you came. **

I had a feeling that day would be different than the others. Unfortunately for me, it did began with a bruise around my eye. I covered it up the usual way, knowing no one would notice a thing. I dressed up like I usually did; a skanky, green, glittering bra with matching thong and a short, black, fake-leather pants. I knew I looked the way men wanted me to look. I knew Eddie liked me in this clothes. Secretly, I had always been hoping men weren't fixated on looks only. But I guess I still haven't met one who isn't. But I guess that has to do with my job as well.

I went up that stage the way I usually did. The crowd went crazy, and I started doing my usual routine. On the stage, around the pole… I knew that routine like the back of my hand. I had to do it over and over and over again. And men never stopped loving it. I closed my eyes briefly, pretending to be anywhere but the stage I was on. When I opened my eyes again I stared right into my public. And right into two bedazzling blue eyes. I knew most men in the crowd; they usually were in the palace more than twice a week. But this man, with those gorgeous eyes… I had never seen him before. I was very sure about that. He looked so much different from all those other guys in the crowd. His eyes were fixated on mine. Not on my body. I couldn't help but smile lightly at the man with those gorgeous eyes. I knew he knew it was for him. He didn't smile back though; he just kept watching. The rest of my routine felt like a blur; all I could think about was of how I needed to see that man when I would get off of the stage.

I walked away from the stage as fast as I could. Greeted everyone in a hurry, didn't listen to any compliments.. I simply didn't care. I made my way through the crowd, who were all fixated on another blonde on stage, and tried to reach the place at the bar where I had found those pretty blue eyes from on stage. Unfortunately for me, the guy was nowhere to be seen when I'd finally reached the bar.

Frustrated, I walked away. I got out of the fully crowded palace and found my usual spot in the dark outside, where I could lit my cigarette. I inhaled deeply, and thought about the guy. He had something special, something I couldn't put my finger on. It annoyed me that he was gone. I usually spent my entire night at the palace, not really caring for getting home to be with Eddie. But I decided that tonight, I would take off. If I wouldn't, my mind would probably stick to that interesting guy the entire night. And I didn't want that to happen.

A few minutes later, I walked away from the crowd in the palace, in the direction of my car. I bumped into someone on my way though. My first reaction was to start bitching about how that person should've been looking where he was standing –even though it was me who was looking at her feet,-. When I looked up though, I looked right into those glittering blue eyes that had been watching me earlier, and I felt a little shock of electricity waving through my body. He caught my purse and a sweet and masculine voice said: "I'm sorry. You okay?"

I hoped my smile was the way I imagined it to be as I said: "I'm fine, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

He smiled the cutest smile I'd ever seen at me, and I saw him turning a little red suddenly before he said: "You.. You're that dancer, aren't you? The one with the green top.."

I chuckled and said: "You mean the one you kept staring in the eyes? Yeah, that was me."

He smiled; he looked a little shy. It made him even cuter than I already thought he was. And at that same moment, I knew this wouldn't be the last time I would see him. Definitely not.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Last part! xxx_

**Chapter 3: The Day After He Came. **

Something told me last night wasn't the last time I would see him. Or maybe I was just hoping I would see him more often. The guy with the cute smile and the blue eyes named Gil. He took me for a cup of coffee in a diner near the Strip. It seemed as if I had known him for several years instead of one night. He was so sweet, with this typical kind of humor that I adored. He was the total opposed of Eddie. And that was what I liked about him. Those three hours I'd spent with him over one cup of coffee had made me feel as if I was a brand new person. He wasn't judging, he wasn't… Anything every other man ever was. And I loved it. I was aware of the fact that that Gil would be able to turn my life around in a way I wouldn't possibly be able to predict. And all I was thinking about was how much I wanted him to turn it around.

My stage that night seemed different from the way it used to be. I did my usual routine, with my usual bat of my lashes.. But it all seemed far away. It felt as if I wasn't on that stage. It felt as if I was anywhere but on that stage.

My eyes had been searching for his my entire performance, but I hadn't seen them. I know I shouldn't have expected him to be here. I wish he would've. I probably looked annoyed when I ordered my jack and coke at the bar, suddenly completely aware of the environment I was in. I didn't thank the bartender when he handed me my drink, and planned on gulping it all in one, swift move. And then I heard a voice. "And here I was, thinking you were the Cosmo kind of girl."

My annoyance faded immediately, and I hoped my smile looked warm and sweet as I turned and said: "Well, you were thinking wrong. I thought you weren't here!"

"Means you were thinking wrong as well. I was in the back. Didn't want to distract you from whatever you were doing."

I chuckled, and before realizing what I did, I said: "Oh, believe me, you already were."

Gil's cheeks turned a little reddish when I'd finished that sentence, and it made me smile. I knew I had to keep thinking straight, not getting caught up in the moment.. But I knew I couldn't. I grabbed his hand before explaining what I did and guided him out of the palace, back to the now empty parking lot. His face looked like a question mark, and before he could ask me what I was doing, I said: "Sorry to drag you out like that. I just.. I like it better outside with you."

His face was still a question mark and I chuckled. "You look like you've just seen an alien! I just mean to say that.. I like spending time with you. Without all those other people around."

His face turned into a deeper shade of red, and I could tell he was trying to say something but didn't know how. How I wanted to grab his face and kiss him. But I couldn't. Or could I? He was still trying to get the words out of his mouth and he looked so cute. I knew I couldn't help myself. I slowly turned my face and stood on my toes, knowing Gil wouldn't get the hint to lower himself to me. I knew my lips touched his before he would actually realize what I did. He didn't back out as soon as our lips touched. His lips kept touching mine and I knew this was the most pleasant feeling I'd felt in a long time. It had never felt like this with Eddie.

Eddie…. I knew this wasn't what I was supposed to do. And I knew as well that I wouldn't leave Eddie. I never did. But I did know that this Gil Grissom would be an important factor in my life. And I hoped he would always stay one.

_The end. I hope you liked it! xx._


End file.
